powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger Hunt
Scavenger Hunt is the 35th episode of Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis The teens go on a scavenger hunt. But, then Lord Zedd has other ideas to ruin their game once and for all. Plot The teens go on a scavenger hunt. But, then Lord Zedd has other ideas to ruin their game once and for all. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *??? as Gypsy Aballonia *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *John C. Hyke as Cannontop (voice) Locations *Angel Grove High School *Youth Center *Angel Grove Park *Moon Palace *Command Center *Rock Quarry Notes *Final appearance of the Power Blaster. It's also the first and only time Rocky, Adam and Aisha ever use it alongside Billy and Kimberly. **Billy and Kimberly have new dialogue recorded for when they're saying their weapons names for the Power Blaster formation instead of the old voice work, when Jason, Zack and Trini were part of the team. **Kat would never be shown using the Power Blaster or her individual weapon, Power Bow. **It should also be noted that season three would be the first season none of the individual weapons were used, reasons of which remain unknown. *Final appearance of Tor, it's never explained what happened to the zord and why the Rangers stopped using it. It becomes the first zord not to be destroyed after making its last appearance. *Tommy's morph preparation is used from the Power Rangers live tour. *The footage of the Rangers during the ground fight against Cannontop is compiled entirely from past episodes (with the majority of the shots coming from Where There's Smoke, There's Fire, the episode immediately prior to this one). *After his first scene, Cannontop's voice changes in pitch. Errors *Tommy calls for the formation of the Thunder Ultrazord but the Mega Tigerzord is formed instead. *Tommy also refers to the Red Dragon Thunderzord as the Thunder Megazord. *The shot of Cannontop being stuck by the Power Blaster blast is merely the monster's cannon blast attack but played backwards. *There are instances of Cannontop attacking the Rangers from the Japanese cemetery while the Rangers shows that they were in the park near the lake. *Although Cannontop fires a projectile that appears to be a fist, the next shot shows that it was firing a standard fireball. Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord *White Tigerzord *Red Dragon/White Tigerzord Rider *Mega Tigerzord *Tor Quotes :Goldar: How may I help, my lord? I can— :Lord Zedd: Silence! I'll get to that. I'm not through talking about me yet! :(after Cannontop is defeated) :Lord Zedd: (to Squatt and Baboo) I haven't figured out how yet, but I bet it was your fault! Songs *I Will Win *White Ranger Tiger Power See Also (Cannontop footage and Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode